Many persons residing in a home, apartment or other residence dislike having visitors bring dirt or mud carried on the visitor's soles of shoes into their residences. Thus, many of such persons request that visitors remove their shoes at the entranceway of the residences before entering the residences. Furthermore, people are becoming more interested in keeping their residences free of germs.
Many patents disclose methods for sanitizing various surfaces by employing ultraviolet light but our novelty search did not find prior art involving applying ultraviolet sanitizing light to a person's feet.